


What Do Americans Eat on This Holiday?

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Jack Robinson and another rude American. Purely platonic.Happy Thanksgiving.





	What Do Americans Eat on This Holiday?

**Author's Note:**

> I read the things I’ve posted since being injured. So embarrassed. Someone should have stopped me. I thought about deleting them. Better to just let everyone see how pain can impair your writing skills (lack of, more like).

“You let that Hollywood bloke go, DI Robinson?”

“I did. I spoke to you on the phone. You agreed that he’s not a murderer.”

“He’s not a murderer” said the American detective. “He still needs to go to prison.”

“Why?”

“He just said on that TV program of your’s ...”

“What programme? 

“Do you spell it program or programme?” Although she didn’t spell it out, Jack knew what she meant.

“Australian English recommends ‘program’, for official use, however, ‘programme’ is still in common use.”

“That baking show. Is he on a different program?”

“Um, no. What did he say?” 

“He said that peanut butter and grape jelly is an odd flavor combination.”

“So?”

“Are you joking with me, right now, Robinson?”

“What?”

“Do you know how many Americans are eating peanut butter and grape jelly, today? Or any day?”

DI Robinson was very confused at this point. The American detective seemed quite upset over nothing. “Wait, isn’t this an American holiday? You eat peanut butter and jelly on this holiday?”

“It’s Thanksgiving. We eat turkey, stuffing, gravy and lots of other things, until we can’t move. However, while all that’s cooking, you have to feed your kiddies and husband something, while they wait.”

“So you eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?”

“And cookies and popcorn and anything else that’s in the house. Is that a problem for you, Inspector?”

“Not at all, Detective. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were so sensitive about it.”

“I’m not sensitive about it. You are being ridiculous. I’m in your country, helping you find a murderer. I’ll just get some food out the vending machine, shall I?”

“Um, Detective, it’s not a holiday here, just a regular day. There’s a new pie cart, just there at the corner. Shall we try it? Meat pie?”

“Course, we can. Why not? I hope they have mushroom and onion in them.”

He smiled. “Of course, they will.”


End file.
